Your Love is My Drug
by Futaba Takeshi
Summary: What happen Misaki was trying to surprising our favourite Usui? would he tell her his feelings and would she accept it?
1. Prologue

_**Finally , at last I have some ideas for this fanfic, hope everyone enjoy!**_

_**P.S : This is only a prologue so it will be shorter. Please don't write any bad review because of the lenght of this prologue **_

_**Thank You Very Much **_

"Your love is my Drug"

A prologue from Usui

Usui's POV

My mind … it hurts, I need her. Her smile just like a medicine to me, I need her love, her cute little blushed face, her sweet voice and most of all … her beautiful silky black straight hair. I loves it, I loves everything about her. Even when she acted likes she doesn't care about me but he knows that she loves I, deeply in her heart.

But then … when it came to love, I always been messed up by her, she made me felt alive. What will I do without her? I couldn't stand the fact that she would be mad at me and ignore me for the last day before I transperring ... but she is the DEMON PRES of Seika High, she could be mad at anytime she wants.

And that night was the night Misaki came over, trying to surprising me because it was my BIRTHDAY!

Well ... she tried , but she couldn't because I found out but I was pretending that I doesn't knew

On that night, she made me surprised at what she was doing ...


	2. I need you , my love drug

"Your love is my Drug"

Chapter 1: I need you, my love-drug

Usui's POV

On that day, when I was waiting for her to came over, I was in the couch looking out thinking of what she really wanted.

_Maybe she came here to tell something, or she planning to made me suffered and only she been satisfied._

Then the doorbell rang, it was Misaki my beloved cute little maid was outside waiting me to opened the door. I opened the door then she suddenly jump up and hug me right after the door was opened.

"Happy Birthday, my Usui!" she said, while hugging me, but then I push her and made her leaned to the wall of the living room.

_That will surprised her, at least._I through, it does surprised her. I could told because her face was deeply red as I knew.

"I know that you had planned for this" I said, tried to make her blushing again.

"How about this!" she said and kissed me.

"Well…" I said and stopped for a moment

_She…she …she caught me. HOW did she do that? _I through, surely blushing.

"Usui … are you blushing?" she asked , as the same time teasing him. This is the first time she saw him blushing so deeply.

"Ye…yeah…" I said , letting her won this time.

"This is the first time I saw you blush, you do had some weak points too, ne?" she said and laughing so happy.

_That laugh and smile, I couldn't help it_

"It seem that you want to tell me something, spit it out!" I said, while carrying her to the couch and dropped her down to the couch (from author: i mean it, he did dropped her down to the couch)

"I ... want to ... tell you ... that I ... lo.." she said, just hearing half of them I knew that she is trying to confess me. She was sooooooo cute ;3

"That ..." I said , teasing her as making her continued too.

"Grrrrr... alright! I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU, BAKA USUI" In the end , she yelled at me in a happy as angry way.

"I know it, kitty kat!" I smile, hugging her as hard as I could.

"WHY YOU ..." she said then suddebly she was crying as I looked at her face.

"No, Misaki ... I didn't mean to hurt you!" I cried out , worrying that she may wouldn't forgive him.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled, making me worried til death.

"You know, Misaki. I love you too. You're my love drug to keep me alive." I said, trying to said what I felt.

"I'm your ... LOVE DRUG!" she was surprisedWEE

"Why yes because you're my love. I can't live without you, like a drug." I smile at her. She was blushing, but she was happy as she could after hearings those words.

"Could you ... could you be my girlfriend? I asked, blushing thinking that i'm gonna explored.

" Yes and dob't complaind." she said, making sure that I'll not teased her.

"Then could you stayed at my house for a week?" I asked , childishly.

"A WEEK! A day is the limit but A WEEK! You hentai uchuujin!" She shouted at me, she tried to punch me but I stopped her and kiss her hand.

"I'm not screwing around, kaicho" I said, I was serious this time. I'll not gonne let her go, not now not ever. Then I carried her to my bed room and yes dropped her down again (Now he's being cruel and violent)

"FINE, a week only... Takumi." she said, blushing all over. I was surprised that she would said my first name.

"Yay, I finally could live Misaki for A WHOLE WEEK!" I was cheering, like a child but I couldn't help it. I was so happy

_**to be continued**_

_**from the author: FINALLY , FUCK YES. I FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALLMY READERS**_


End file.
